


HappyVerse Bits and Pieces

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were bits and pieces that despite our efforts to catch them all failed to make it into the main fic. So here they are, more or less in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HappyVerse Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HappyVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368901) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



He was still somewhat at a loss for the inexplicable miracle. Not him coming back; he really wasn't surprised that his man of science way of life got trumped by a mystical artifact. It came with the territory.

No, his miracle was in the form of one redhead, already hard at work again, who wanted him in her life on a face to face //and more// basis. He knew he still had a lot to get used to, from all he had missed, but Ted Kord was not one to back down from challenges.

Even if the new day to day one would involve how to part the Oracle from her tools of the trade.

* * *

Dick wanted to whoop and holler once he got the idea through his head that this was just perfect for his friends //practically brothers and sister//. The gentleness of both Connor and Kyle were good matches for Donna's nurturing side, and there was never a doubt as to the warrior ability involved. If anything, Donna might soon learn she had a good match for the sparring ring in Connor.

That Donna was whole enough within herself to consider a child with anyone was the main reason for Dick's joy. Losing her son had been a devastating blow, and her unwillingness to settle with anyone had reflected the worry she might never have another one, or be able to love it as much.

That, Dick knew, would not be a problem.

* * *

Roy and Dick both blinked in surprise at the other four people who had invaded their first Father's Day together.

"Mia's minding Star," Ollie said, over the huge teddy bear in a Red Arrow costume, eyeing Bruce with good-natured rivalry.

"And Jay's got Gotham," the not-brooding Gothamite replied to that, envelope in his own hands for a card.

"What is this?" both Dick and Roy demanded.

Tim and Connor exchanged a look, shrugged, and went to find Lian to entertain her.

Ollie looked at Bruce, and Bruce at Ollie, before looking at their eldest boys.

"Seeing as you two won't officially make this a partnership," Ollie began.

"We thought Father's Day would make a good anniversary for you," Bruce finished.

Dick and Roy were struck dumb, as their father figures took over the day and made it an all out occasion from there.

* * *

Slade watched as his daughter came into the bistro, still amused that Superman had felt like doing a flyover just because he was walking down the street. He'd kept his business very quiet, so it wasn't as if the Boy Scout had reason.

Still, he felt quite pleased with life of late, and seeing his daughter walk with that bold confidence, her natural grace honed by her mentor and guardian, Black Canary, just made the day that much better. He let Rose take the other chair, and nodded to her.

"How's the wife?" Rose asked. "Saw Bro last week."

"Adeline's doing well," Slade said, satisfied by it. "Canary?"

"Kicking butt, taking names, as usual. Teaching me some really nasty tricks," Rose said with a grin.

Slade smiled back, and settled in to catch up on the last two weeks of his daughter's life.

* * *

Lian clambered up on Kon's shoulders, getting a grin out of him, even if it did not touch his eyes.

"Unca Tim says you're sad cause you have two daddies. I have two daddies but they make me happy."

Kon ruffled her hair. "It's not that easy, Dart. Your dads are both heroes."

"Daddy number two isn't for you." Lian patted his cheek. "Like my momma isn't."

He blinked. He had not realized until that moment that anyone in their extended family might understand.

"Yeah."

"Then, like Daddy told me when I was really little…you pray for him, pray for the ones he hurts, and just pray someday he'll find the right path."

"Does it help?"

"Doesn't hurt." Lian bumped her head to his, and he nodded. It sure couldn't hurt.

* * *

He could look all he wanted. When Steph was in charge, he even got to touch now and then.

Cass would kick his ass, and Steph was not above switching in mid touch, especially if his hand strayed out of 'friend' and into 'more' territory.

The sheer charge he got from being in their company sometimes unnerved him. He would think he needed to back off, get some distance.

That was a goddamned bat-thought, and he would push his luck. His hands would stray over a leather-clad ass.

The ass-kicking was worth it, just to share that intensity with them.

* * *

"Where's your respect for all things living?"

"I respect it well enough; it does not have to live within my home, though!"

Kyle looked at his life-partner with amusement, over the slowly dying glow of his ring. He had reacted at Connor's yelp and come to find the other man in a defensive stance, staring at the current threat in their house.

That the threat was even now wiggling his nose and looking innocent as … well, the mouse he was.

"There are days I absolutely love you beyond words, Connor Hawke."

One ring use later found him showing it.

* * *

Running two teams of Titans had been a great exercise for the young heroes of America, and their more international allies. But the day Robin collected Impulse (so good to have him young and happy again), Superboy (that had not been difficult, given their current relationship,) and Wonder Girl (who was keeping very quiet about recent relations with one very Super chick), it was the best day of his new life.

They looked expectantly at him, and he just smiled, and expression they were glad to see on his face so often.

"We're going to get the others. We're going to be a team again. My brother has his Titans, will always be a Titan…but we were a team before Cyborg and Starfire and Beast Boy drew us to San Francisco."

"A little old too be Young Justice now, aren't we?" Wonder Girl pointed out.

"Figured we'd drop 'young' and go with Justice," Robin answered. "So?"

"Hell yeah!" Kon's enthusiasm was echoed by a Mach Four hug from Impulse, and they were off to gather their others.

* * *

Flip. Leap. Tumble. Move.

His thoughts chased one by one through his mind, each tagged to some portion of his life, and not nearly as methodically organized as people credited him for being.

Jump. Crouch. Roll.

The one training with him mimicked every motion, every move, taking part of his thoughts as he analyzed where improvement was needed, what parts of the routines would have to be tried in a different way.

Stretch. Strike. Feint.

Life was good. There had been changes over the years, and this training was part of that. Time to pass on mantles, change out the guard.

He looked closer at the one training with him, and smiled.

This was not the future they had seen once, when one Gotham hero lay minutes from death in a hospital bed. Far from it, as that first year had wrought great changes for the better in all their lives.

"Enough, Jenny." He dropped back, watching the twelve year old catch her breath by the tail, drag it under control quickly. "Your papa's taught you more than well enough."

"Then you'll tell him yes, Uncle Tim?"

"I will talk to them, all your parents, like I promised." He reached out and brushed her hair back from her cheek. "Batman needs a Robin."

"Yes!" The exuberant child, with Amazonian strength and endurance but little in the way of other Wonder abilities flung herself forward and hugged his waist. 

"Go on upstairs, Jenny, and get some cookies. I think Dinah left some on the table," he told her. She ran off then, and he walked over to the computer, securing a line to the Hawke household in Star City. "Connor," he began, but Kyle crowded in behind him, prompting a smile. "Kyle."

"So?" the artist demanded.

"Patience, love," Connor chided.

"I'll take her. She's perfect for it," Tim said. "Connor, she fights with your skill and Kyle's energy," he added.

"And hits like Donna," Kyle added, with a mock wince.

"Thank you, little brother. I know she will be in good hands there."

"Of course. Give my love to everyone there." He signed off, then went to change from gi to clothes before going upstairs in the manor. He could hear Jenny babbling happily to Dinah in the kitchen, but he did not intrude there. Instead, he went to his wing, where Mia was already relaxing in front of the television, and Kon was lounged in the dying sun of the afternoon. "Batman has a Robin now."

Both of them grinned, then each one came to his side, and cuddled into him. "About time." Mia's soft words overlapped Kon's "She'll do great."

Tim sighed. He'd held off choosing for hope of having Jenny, to be honest, but it still felt like the weightiest decision he'd made since Bruce officially asked him to take over the role, so that Bruce could concentrate on business.

"I just hope she has it easier than we did," he said softly, resulting in both dragging him to bed to remind him they'd all gotten better from those years.


End file.
